


Unfamiliar Familiarity

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, fight me its my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you fell in a Rose Bush." </p><p>"Because I'm so graceful normally?" </p><p>"Yeah. You're a regular gazelle." </p><p>"That means a lot." He mutters and Alec realizes the whole situation is a little ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Familiarity

Despite the red blood and black ichor staining their cloths, no one on the subway pays them any attention. 

Alec's leaning against the walls of the train, favoring his left leg. He'd been flipped over and thrown off a roof. His steele had cracked and been lost in the fall.

Jace is clearly exhausted, mud and blood streaked across his face, a gash cutting across his forehead to his hairline. He'd jumped off the lizard demon's back, fallen into a rosebush. Dozens of little scratches showed through the slashes in his gear. In his rush to answer the clave's summons, he'd forgotten his steele on his dresser. 

Isabelle was out with Clary and conveniently not answering her phone. If Alec didn't find them so sweet, he'd be slightly more furious.

They leaned against each other, Alec nudging Jace's head down every few minutes. The last thing they needed was extra attention.

Jace lets himself be soothed by the sounds of the subway and Alec's hands on the base of his neck.

His eyes droop and he's half worried he'll fall asleep. 

Alec jostles him as the subway stops and throws his arm over Jace's shoulder and Jace accepts his weight easily.

"As soon as we get home," Alec pants into his ear as they brave the subway station stairs,"I'm taping the steele to your hand."

"You lost yours, too." Jace reminds him, smiling despite the blood and sweat covering both boys.

"Least I had the sense to bring it." Alec gripped, letting go of Jace as they reached the top of the stairs and the sidewalks of New York. 

Alec stretched out his arm and then threw it over Jace's shoulder again.

"Keep bitching. I totally won't drop you." 

Except he wouldn't, ever. Alec wasn't confident in a lot of things, like his looks or sister's taste in men, but he had full belief in his parabatai. He could read Jace like a book, could predict his words, attacks and feelings within seconds. 

Of course that was when Jace felt the need to rip his universe in two.

Alec rolls his eyes and tries not to cling anymore than strictly necessary. 

"Wanna call Isabelle?" Jace says in his ear, and Alec has to Will the blush down.

"Do you think she'll answer?" 

Jace shrugs and Alec grips harder, trying to stay upright.

"Watch it!" 

"I won't drop you." Jace mutters and Alec's cheeks remain cherry red the whole walk home.

Jace drops Alec on the nearest seat and takes off for the stairs.

"Let me get my steele!" He shouts and Alec rolls his eyes.

"Which you should have had in the first place!" He shouted back, sinking in to the couch.

His leg throbbed and his back ached. Fucking Jace. Despite it all, a small smile slides across his face.

He can picture it in his mind's eye, the clave calling and Jace bolting up, ready to play the dashing blonde hero. 

"Alec? Are you delirious with the pain of a broken leg or seperation from me for ten minutes?"

"This is why no one likes you." He mutters, shutting his eyes. 

Jace laughs and Alec let's himself drift as his parabatai applied iratzes over his arm and back.

Jace brings him back my by tapping hard on his thigh. Alec grunts and he jumps.

"I'm gonna have to cut through your gear, alright?"

Alec nodded distractedly, all too eager to stop the constant twinge of his leg. 

The knife cuts through after four quick slashes and Jace pulls it off in one fluid motion.

His iratzes are thick and dark, heavy handed. Alec's always been the precise one.

Alec sighs and sits up when Jace is finished. Jace offers him a hand and pulls him up, grinning as Alec shakes out his foot and doesn't fall on his face. 

He stretches and makes grabby hands at Jace's steele. 

"I can't believe you fell in a Rose Bush." 

"Because I'm so graceful normally?"   
"Yeah. You're a regular gazelle." 

"That means a lot." He mutters and Alec realizes the whole situation is a little ridiculous.

Ever since Edom and Sebastian, every since they met Clary, injuries had been so life threatening and here they are, getting worked up over a gash and thorns. He can't believe it. Even more insane,he'd never been so grateful to get off with a broken leg.

His laughter echos throughout the institute and he slumps over, dropping the steele and struggling to stay upright.

And then Jace starts laughing even though he probably doesn't get it, pumped up from demon hunting and his parabatai's joy. And a hundred tiny rose cuts. 

He falls against Alec and they tumble to the floor, still laughing. Alec's got tears running down his cheeks and his abs ache. 

How long had it been since him and Jace had been this comfortable? Not only with each other, but this far from death or maiming? 

He catches his breath and makes to sit up but Jace places a hand on his wrist, stopping him gently. 

As soon as he he turns to look at his parabatai, Jace's fingers are cupping his jaw and he's closing the distance between them. 

Jace's lips are soft and they taste like Mangoes. At one time, Alec had spent a lot of his free time wondering how Jace kissed. 

Slow. Real slow, licking into his mouth like they had nothing else to do. 

Still laying on the ground half on top of him, Jace slide his tongue over Alec's teeth, pressing his chest against Alec's. 

Alec thought of Magnus and Edom and loving someone more than you though possible. 

And about mortality. And making choices you knew you could live with. He though of Magnus grinning at Raphael, tenderly. 

The way they used to look at each other and the way they did now, with respect and bitter sweet what ifs. 

And he kissed Jace back.


End file.
